Elemental Planes
The Elemental Planes are an important part of the fictional cosmology that makes up my shared superhero-universe: they are ruled over by Elemental Lords and are alien dimensions vastly different from those found in the mainstream universe. There are currently 12 known Elemental Planes which are connected to the mainstream universe and most of these planes are at war with one another - however with the creation of groups such as Dragon Knights the elements seem to be learning to co-operate better than they did in the past.. Fire Elemental Plane Ruler: Overseer Cinderblaze Inhabitants: Ifrits, Flamekin, Magmataurs, Wicker-Men, Flame-Ascendants. Alignment: Chaotic-Neutral Mode Of Transport: via continual exposure to flame and heat accompanied with devotion to the element of flame (anarchy, unlimited freedom and self-interest). Environment: a fiery realm of anarchy where the skies glow red, the seas boil and the ground beneath one's feet often splinters to reveal molten lava below - it rains fire instead of water and the air is hot and often filled with ash. Beings in this realm are a law unto themselves and will do whatever they please, making the realm dangerous to outsiders as most of its inhabitants do not abide to law or authority outwith their own. Opposing Elements: Earth, Water, Chrono, Death, Arcane, Cyber Allied Elements: Air, Blood, Life, Space, Void Earth Elemental Plane Ruler: Empress Rockhammer Inhabitants: Troglodytes, Rocklings, Earth-Ascendants, Hill-Dwarves. Alignment: Lawful-Neutral Mode Of Transport: via prolonged exposure to barren rock and devotion to the element of earth (unyeilding faith in a set of laws which must be upheld) Environment: a realm where the sky is often cloudy and dim, the seas have all but dried up and the ground beneath one's feet is extremely hard and barren - it rains small boulders instead of water and the air is often filled with small bits of debris that can choke beings that are unaccustomed to this alien environment. Beings in this realm are obsessive about rules and regulations, making the realm uninviting to outsiders as they will be subjected to intense bureaucracy throughout their time in the realm. Opposing Elements: Allied Elements: Water Elemental Plane Ruler: Lord Tidus Inhabitants: Merfolk, Naiads, Octoids, Water-Ascendants. Alignment: Lawful Good Mode Of Transport: via submergation in the deepest oceans and making a pledge to obey the element of water (a desire to do good and uphold law) Environment: '''a realm where the sky is crystal blue, the seas are abundent and free from pollutants - the ground beneath one's feet is damp and breaks rather easily, revealing underwater springs and rivers below. It rains heavily in this realm and does so frequently, the air is fresh and always similiar to that found in the open ocean. Beings in this realm have a code of law which they willingly adhere to, making the realm rather inviting to outsiders providing they obey the laws of the land. '''Opposing Elements: Allied Elements: Air Elemental Plane Ruler: Sultan Stormgaze Inhabitants: Storm-Sirens, Djinn, Sky-Elves, Air-Ascendants. Alignment: Neutral-Good Mode Of Transport: via a "leap of faith" from a remote mountain or cliff while pledging oneself to the element of air (the desire to do good for all beings - regardless of law) Environment: Opposing Elements: Allied Elements: Blood Elemental Plane Ruler: Warlord Bloodboil Inhabitants: Trolls, Ogres, Gluttons, Blood-Ascendants. Alignment: Chaotic-Evil Mode Of Transport: via acts of intense cruelty and bloodlust - as well as a sacrifice made to the elements of blood (war, violence and aggression) Environment: Opposing Elements: Allied Elements: Chrono Elemental Plane Ruler: Regent Ixis Inhabitants: Ancestral-Spirits, Time-Shades, Chrono-Ascendants. Alignment: Lawful-Neutral Mode Of Transport: Time-Travel (temporary), can also be accessed via pledging alliance to the element of chrono (to uphold a clear set of laws throughout all extended time-lines and enforce them effectively) Environment: Opposing Elements: Allied Elements: Death Elemental Plane Ruler: Queen Deathgaze Inhabitants: Cerberi, Ghasts, Banshees, Death-Ascendants. Alignment: Lawful Evil Mode Of Transport: physical-death (temporary), death-affinity or dark-magic - may also be accessed via pledging alliance to the element of death (the systematic destruction of the living world) Environment: Opposing Elements: Allied Elements: Life Elemental Plane Ruler: Princess Greenfur Inhabitants: Dryads, Nymphs, Life-Ascendants, Forest-Elves. Alignment: Chaotic-Good Mode Of Transport: via prolonged exposure to the wilderness and a pledge to uphold the element of life (seeking unlimited freedom and good for all living things providing they do good and actively punishing those who do evil). Environment: Opposing Elements: Allied Elements: Cyber Elemental Plane Ruler: Techno-Lord Wyre Inhabitants: Artifical Constructs Of Technological Origin, Cyber-Ascendants. Alignment: Lawful-Neutral Mode Of Transport: Extension Of Cyberspace - Accessed Via Breaching The Inner-Sanctum Of The Mainstream "Server" Environment: Opposing Elements: Fire, Blood, Life Allied Elements: Earth, Water, Air, Chrono, Death, Arcane, Space, Void Void Elemental Plane Ruler: Entropus Inhabitants: Devotees To Varied Nihilist Cults, Void-Ascendants. Alignment: Neutral-Evil Mode Of Transport: Environment: Opposing Elements: Water, Air, Life, Arcane, Space Allied Elements: 'Fire, Earth, Blood, Chrono, Death, Cyber Space Elemental Plane '''Ruler: 'Prince Celestion '''Inhabitants: Cherubim, Makers, Observers, Space-Ascendants. Alignment: Neutral-Good Mode Of Transport: Environment: Opposing Elements: Blood, Death, Void Allied Elements: Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Chrono, Life, Arcane, Cyber Arcane Elemental Plane Ruler: King Arcanus Inhabitants: Arcane-Ascendants, Magi-Beasts, Ancient-Walkers, Crystal-Watchers. Alignment: Lawful Good Mode Of Transport: via immense studies in the arcane arts and a pledge of loyalty to the element of arcane (a desire to uphold tradition and law for the benefit of all). Environment: Opposing Elements: '''Fire, Blood, Death, Life, Void '''Allied Elements: Earth, Water, Air, Chrono, Space, Cyber Category:Betwixt Category:Stories, Events and Realities